


down

by bakutoe (iwaihajim)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Tongue Piercings, no beta we die like men, tendou has a tongue piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaihajim/pseuds/bakutoe
Summary: Satori comes back from college with a tongue piercing and decides to show his boyfriend its worth.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 324





	down

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to the shiratorizawa simps twitter groupchat for this. never written porn before so pls be nice

Tendou Satori came back from college a changed man. One of those changes was currently in Wakatoshi’s mouth as they kissed in Satori’s bed. Wakatoshi pulled back a little to breathe, gaze narrowing in on the silver ball visible on Satori’s tongue as he exhaled noisily through his mouth. A tiny string of saliva still connected them, which Wakatoshi would usually find unappealing, but it just made his blood roar hotter. Even when they started dating and participating in sexual activities back at Shiratorizawa, Wakatoshi was sure he had never felt this…aroused.

“Toshi, you seem excited,” Satori murmured, dragging his tongue fingers up Wakatonshi’s bare chest. “Yes, I am,” Wakatoshi pointed out. “My blood pressure and pulse are elevated, and my pupils are dilated as happens during sexual activities.”

Satori just laughed and captured him in another filthy kiss, his brand new (to Wakatoshi, at least) tongue piercing clacking a little against his teeth. Even that just managed to get Wakatoshi to chub up further in his pants. Satori finally pulled away but immediately began moving down, hungrily kissing, sucking, and biting reddening marks into Wakatoshi’s olive skin. “You’ve gotten tanner, my farmer boy,” Satori murmured, his mouth hovering dangerously close to Wakatoshi’s nipples. “I spend a lot of time outsi- ah, outside,” Wakatoshi responded, panting a little as Satori’s hot mouth closed on one of his nipples. He withdrew, blowing cold air on the other one to get it to stiffen (this step was not necessary, Wakatoshi noted), then laved it his pierced tongue. Wakatoshi’s hand, from where it was gripping Tendou’s neck, slid up to bury itself in his mass of red hair. It was not spiked up today, so he didn’t feel his fingers crushing through stiff gel (not to mention have to suffer through Satori’s whines about twenty-four minutes later).

Wakatoshi groaned, shifting in his spot on the mattress. His pants were definitely feeling much more constricting than before. “I missed you so much, Toshii,” Satori sighed, now worrying a spot on Wakatoshi’s hip with his teeth. His head snaked to drag his tongue against Wakatoshi’s abdomen muscles, causing Wakatoshi’s grip on Satori’s hair to tighten. “I m-missed you too, Satori, so much,” Wakatoshi bit out, stiffening as Satori’s palm rubbed over the bulge of his cock. “I’m excited for you to feel my new piercing,” Satori continued to tease, now mouthing over Wakatoshi’s clothed hardon. It was worth the wet spit-spot that this was going to create, in Wakatoshi’s opinion.

Slower than Wakatoshi would have preferred, Satori grabbed his pants zipper in between his teeth and dragged it down, down. His breath was hot over Wakatoshi’s lap, and he could feel his pulse jackrabbiting in his throat. Finally, _finally,_ Satori’s long, talented fingers hooked over Wakatoshi’s plain black briefs (Satori’s were probably neon orange or in a ridiculous pattern), and dragged them down over his thighs, trapping Wakatoshi’s legs together.

“You’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you Wakatoshi-kun?” Satori said, his voice deepening into a purr. “I will,” Wakatoshi moaned out, trying his best to stay composed with his leaking cock practically slapping his boyfriend in the face. He shifted his hips again, but all he succeeded in doing was waving his hardon like a flag. Satori took this opportunity to pin down Wakatoshi’s hips, steadying him. “Try to stay still for me, darling,” he said, and Wakatoshi gave a nod, before Satori decided to kill him by dragging his tongue up the shaft of Wakatoshi’s cock. His tongue piercing felt strangely _good_ as it lingered against skin.

Then, Satori, tired of teasing, swallowed his cock.

If Wakatoshi thought that Satori was killing him before, this was murdering poor Wakatoshi in cold blood. He threw his head back and groaned, a deep grumble tearing out of his chest. If he wasn’t lying down, he would have slammed his head back into the wall. Satori, from where he had his throat wrapped around Wakatoshi’s grip, _pulled away_ and flicked the purpling head of Wakatoshi’s cock with his tongue. More importantly, with his tongue piercing. Wakatoshi moaned out again, one fist tightening in the sheets as he fought not to jerk his hips up and back into the heat of Satori’s mouth.

Satori finally took pity on Wakatoshi and sunk his turgid cock back into his mouth. Without hesitation, Satori began bobbing his head up and down on Wakatoshi’s dick, a little bit of saliva spilling down his chin. The tiniest hint of movement caused the devilish tongue piercing to rub up against Wakatoshi’s every frayed nerve ending. His thighs twitched with the effort to be still as the head of his cock drooled precum down Satori’s throat. Satori pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand as he gave Wakatoshi’s cock a few slow, teasing strokes to hold him off. “Toshi, I want you to do me a favor.”

“What is it?” Wakatoshi strained out, once the words, like liquid, settled into his brain.

“Fuck my face.”

With that, Satori released the hold he had on Wakatoshi’s muscled sides and dove back onto his cock. Wakatoshi’s hips snapped up before he even realized what was going on, his rational mind having taken a polite step back for his primal instincts to surge forward. He couldn’t stop himself from burying both hands into Satori’s hair to keep his head still as Wakatoshi desperately fucked his mouth, feeling the head of his thick dick bumping up against the back of Satori’s throat. His entire torso shone with sweat, and Satori dragged his half-lidded, teary-eyed gaze up to meet Wakatoshi’s eyes, both of their pupils blown wide.

“S-Satori, I won’t last much longer,” Wakatoshi tried to warn, but still did not stop or slow the thrusting of his pelvis, punching Satori’s mouth with his cock. Satori did not reply. Then – _he started to hum his song._

Combined with the metal piercing bumping up against the underside of his fat cock, Wakatoshi couldn’t take it any longer. With a loud, drawn-out groan, his glutes contracted, he shoved Satori ruthlessly further down his cock, and came, pumping ropes of it down his esophagus. Once the last wave had passed, Wakatoshi slumped back against the pillows, finally releasing his iron grip on Satori’s soft red hair.

It took him a second to recognize the moans and _shlick-shlick-shlick_ sounds of Satori jerking his own cock. Wakatoshi would have none of this, though, and hauled Satori up to replace his hand with Wakatoshi’s own, dragging him into a filthy kiss, heedless of where Satori’s mouth had just been. It didn’t take long for Satori’s to cum with a muffled cry that Wakatoshi swallowed, allowing the spunk to spray his hickey-littered chest. Satori pulled away, panting heavily.

“I have changed my mind about the futility of body modifications such as piercings,” Wakatoshi admitted as his boyfriend caught his breath.

Satori huffed out a laugh. “C’mon. Let’s go take a bath."

**Author's Note:**

> whew. Follow me on Twitter!! https://twitter.com/iwaihajim


End file.
